eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Maktia
History The Maktig Empire settled the west of Humaria (also known as the Newtown Peninsula) when they needed more arable farmland to support their growing population and ever expanding population. However this land eventually became independent. New Maktia was founded by the Hox Rebellion (lead by "The Hox of the Maktigs") during the time of the Empire's Harvest. It had a few rebellions since, most of which were defeated. However the Maximus Rebellion finally broke the rule of the Hox family over New Maktia, and since the Maximus tribe has ruled over New Maktia since. New Maktia supported the founding of Newtown, which has had a massive impact on the entire World of Eventum. In recent years, New Maktia has worked closly with Newtown, but that was not always the case. Culture New Maktia has always been ruled by the humans. In the past, these humans were racist and slavers. However now both of these have been officially abolished to allow for further cooperation from Newtown. Demographics Overview: :Total Population: 2 Million :Capital City: Maximus City :Army Size: 20,000 standing, up to 110,000 levied. :Urbanised Population: 170,000 (x%) Goldlands: :Ruling Family (aka the Major House): Tribe Justi :Towns & Cities: ::Tradetown - 12,000 ::Tradevill - 3,000 ::Clifftop - 1,200 ::Golden Hill Castle - 4,000 ::Castleham - 1,800 :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: 22,000 :Army Size: :Other Info: Waterlands: :Capital City: :Ruling Family [Tradin :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Farmlands: :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Servi :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Baronlands: (formerly known as the woodlands). :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Strongson :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Greatlands: :Ruling FamilyTribe Grandson :Capital City:The Grandest Castle/The Grandest City :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Maxlands: (used to be known as the Hoxlands and the Poorlands) :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Maximus :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Queenlands: (also includes the former Wildlands) :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Maximus (formerly Tribe Agros ) :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Newlands: :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Maximus (formerly Tribe Advent) :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Eastlands: :Capital City: :Ruling Family Tribe Duti :Other Settlements: :Army Size: :Total Population: :Urbanised Population: :Other Info: Major House Motivations: *'Tribe Hox -' Independence and Authority. Desires Respect. *'Tribe Maximus-' It varies from individual, but whatever they do they do it to the extreme *'Tribe Justi -' Justice and lawfulness. *'Tribe Tradin - ' Peace, security, safety, and prosperity. Risk adverse. *'Tribe Servi - ' Duty, loyalty, a sense of belonging. Wants *'Tribe Strongson - '''Works to be the strongest, wants others to fear them. A bit of a bully. *'Tribe Grandson - 'A split from Strongson. Wants power & respect, but it gets that through wealth and *'Tribe Agros -''' Rash and quick to anger. Impulsive, with frequently changing short term wants. Easily insulted. *'Tribe Advent - ' Desires adventure and excitement. Likes new discoveries physically and intellectually.